OHSHC Season II: Ladies of the Host Club
by Flutejrp
Summary: Haruhi continues to be apart of the Host Club even if her debt has been paid off. Follow her and the Host Club explore new friendships, romances, surprises, and drama. OCs owned by me, Flutejrp. First Anime and Ouran Fanfiction. Tamaki/Haruhi and Hosts/OCs. Episode I: Introducing the Girls! R
1. Episode I: Introducing the Girls

**Hello, Ouran Fans! I'm an author known as Flutejrp, and I have been on Fanfiction for three years. I want to explain that is my first ANIME/MANGA Fanfic so go easy on me, please! I apologize in advance for any grammar and/or spelling. I also apologize if any of the characters are out of character; it's my first Ouran story. **

**Fact(s): This fanfiction takes place after the Anime series finale, but it still has _some _of its Manga effects in it. **** By the way, the way I spell Hunny/Honey is 'Hani' so I hope there isn't questions about that.** Pairing(s) will include: Tamaki/Haruhi, Hosts(other than Tamaki and Haruhi)/OCs, possible Renge/Kasanoda or Nekozama(depending on the readers), maybe Kasanoda/Renge/Nekozama(again depending on the readers). Yes, I know some people are tired of Hosts/OCs stories, but give my story a chance; at least read a chapter...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran or the Disney song mentioned in this chapter. I own only the original characters.**

* * *

**Episode I: Introducing the Girls!**

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Haruhi, play with us..."

"Yeah, we're bored!"

The two voices caused a brunette girl with large brown eyes to look up from her book with a dull look on her face.

"Can't you two see that I'm studying for our test tomorrow?" the girl deadpanned, before turning back to her book.

The brunette girl was called Haruhi Fujioka, a first-year scholar student of Ouran Academy for the past months. She was a part of the Host Club, disguised as a boy. The reason for her being apart of the Host Club was when she broke an eight million yen vase, and she has stayed there since. According to her guests and fellow club members, she was the 'Natural Type'.

"But we're still bored!"

"Please...play with us!"

The two voices bothered her were her fellow classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They were identical twin boys with auburn hair and amber eyes. They were the sons of the famous designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin. The twins had been apart of the Host Club since the club began when the president founded it two years ago. In order to entertain their guests, they would usually do a 'brotherly-love' act, though they did love each other. They were the 'Mischievous Type', and they often liked to 'play' with Haruhi.

"Don't you guys have to study too?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow, not looking up from her book.

"We usually do that at home," the twins shrugged and replied in unison. "Play with us!"

Haruhi sighed, placing a bookmark in her book. "I guess you won't leave me alone until I do. What do you want to play?"

The twins simultaneously smirked. "Something we like to call..."

"...dress Haruhi up in cute dresses."

Both boys held up a dress, that was 'really girl-y' in Haruhi's opinion. Seeing that they were going to force her, Haruhi started backing up away from the twins. They followed her as she started walking backwards. Suddenly, Haruhi backed into a solid wall behind her... A warm, breathing wall...

"Cut it out, you devil twins," a familiar voice exclaimed at Hikaru and Kaoru. "My little girl doesn't need you two to pester her while she's studying."

Said girl looked up to find Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club and the founder. He was a second-year student with blond hair and violet eyes. He was the son of Yuzuru Suoh, Chairman of Ouran Academy and Head, in a way, of Suoh Enterprises. Since he was the founder of the Host Club, he has been apart of the club since the beginning. His 'type' was the 'Princely Type'. Though he was 'princely', he could be dense at times and exaggerated as well. He used to think of himself as Haruhi's father; in fact, he still does.

"But boss," the twins whined in unison.

"Don't you want to see...

"...Haruhi in a pretty and cute dress?" The twins snickered, not noticing Haruhi sneaking away.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Tamaki's shoulder. "Picture it...

"...in your mind," Kaoru finished, wrapping his arm around Tamaki's other shoulder.

Tamaki, then, imagined Haruhi clad in a beautiful dress, blushing, making him turn beat red. _Fathers aren't supposed to blush when they think of their daughter's in pretty dresses! What's wrong with me?_

Haruhi managed to get away from the trio, standing near another familiar figure. She saw Tamaki's face turning into a tomato, rolling her eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's not that different than seeing me in any other outfit," Haruhi called, not knowing what has been exactly said.

"Haruhi, you know how Tamaki is," the figure besides her hummed.

The figure was the Host Club's vice president, Kyoya Ootori. He was in the same year as Tamaki with black hair and glasses-shielded gray eyes. He was the third son of Yoshio Ootori, Head of The Ootori Group. He has been in the Host Club as long as Tamaki and handled any of the Club's financial business. He was very intelligent though Haruhi felt that he was also evil sometimes. He was known as the 'Cool Type' or even 'Shadow King'. Kyoya often sent frightened chills down Haruhi's spine.

"I know, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi sighed, slunking a bit forward.

"Well, we won't have time to dress-up today," Kyoya explained, examining his black notebook. "We have ladies coming over from different clubs."

Haruhi blinked, straightening herself. "Why are they from different clubs?"

"It's to expand the culture that Ouran Academy has here," Kyoya replied, pushing his glass up with his middle finger.

"So we're waiting for Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai to get here?" Haruhi asked, not seeing said boys.

'Hani-senpai' was actually Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hani for short. He was a third-year with short blond hair and brown eyes, and he was short for his age. However, he was still 145 centimeters. He was the son of Yorihisa Haninozuka, a master in martial arts. Hani has been the Host Club since Tamaki has talked him into it. He was the 'Boy Lolita Type'. He had a habit of calling everyone 'chan' after a small part of their name. When Haruhi saw him, Hani would be a sweet desert.

'Mori-senpai' was Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. Along with Hani, he was a third year with spiky black hair and dark gray eyes. He was the son of Akira Morinozuka, also a master in martial arts. Mori was talked into joining the Host Club with Hani, since they were cousins by marriage. He was known as the 'Strong-Silent Type' in the Host Club. He was silent, but loyal to his cousin. As far as Haruhi knows, she hadn't seen Hani without Mori by his side, usually perched on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Of course," Kyoya responded with a nod of his head.

Haruhi decided to go back to her studying, hearing Tamaki and the twins fight in the background. It wasn't long before she heard the door opened.

"Haru-chan!" Haruhi heard before small arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hello, Hani-senpai," Haruhi replied, marking her place in her book.

The brunette felt the arms retracted, and she turned to find Mori standing near her and Hani. Haruhi lightly smiled, before greeting Mori. He nodded in acknowledgement, before seeing that the twins and Tamaki were still fighting.

_Still? _Haruhi thought with an eyebrow raise.

"Alright, you three, settle down," Kyoya warned, slightly glaring at them. "We have much to discuss. Have a seat."

With a huff, Tamaki and the twins listened to him, sitting on couches nearby seemingly near Haruhi. Mori and Hani, who was clutching Usa-can, Hani's bunny, took a seat near the rest of the group, waiting for instructions. When it was silent and calm, Kyoya started to explain.

"As I was telling Haruhi a few moments ago, the Host is holding a regular Host Club gathering for ladies from other clubs. The reason is to expand the culture that Ouran Academy has to offer."

Tamaki rose, putting a hand on his chin. "Why, yes. And what better way to start expanding culture than with an afternoon with the Host Club? Why, the Host Club was created to entertain with the most culture out there, and so this is a perfect opportunity to show other clubs that we have as much culture as them."

Kyoya lifted his head toward Tamaki, glaring slightly. "Are you finished?"

Tamaki beamed, nodding his head. Kyoya shook his head, sighing.

"Well, the ladies are supposed to come this afternoon so no cosplaying, are we clear?"

The rest of the club nodded while Hani did both nod and exlcaimed 'Yes!'

"Days before I had emailed every club president to see which club can send their ladies in for an afternoon. Most of them were rejected, but there were several other clubs that said they'll be able to come in. First to accept was the Drama/Threater Club."

"Of course," the twins shurgged to each other.

"What do you two mean?" Haruhi asked, looking towards them.

"Haruhi, those ladies are into characters like the ones we cosplay in..."

"...and we pretend just like they do, but they have a script most of the time."

"Sometimes, you guys do too," Haruhi mumbled, looking away from the twins. "Sorry, Kyoya-senpai. You can continue."

"Thank you for your apology, though it wasn't you who interupted." Kyoya sent an accusing glare towards the twins. "Anyway, continuing on from where I left off, after the acceptance from the Drama/Theater Club, the next club to accept our invitation was the Baking Club. They have also offered to provide the afternoon with lots of sweets for the Host Club and its guests."

Hani shot his hand after Kyoya explained this.

"And yes, Hani-senpai, we have accepted their offer. The next club, well let me rephrase that. The next to accept were clubs were all of the martial arts variety, and they have a handful of ladies that are in at least one of the martial arts clubs. Isn't that right, Mori-senpai?"

Mori nodded, grunting in response. Hani wondered if the reason why the martial arts clubs would come were because of Takashi, or both of them?

"Is that all of the clubs, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, thinking there was more than that.

Kyoya glared at his notebook, sneering. "There is one more club, Haruhi, but there is a reason why I don't want to say it or want the club to even come."

"Isn't that being a bit selfish, mon ami?" Tamaki asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know there is a reason you don't like for every club there is, but this one shouldn't make a difference than the ones coming. Now tell us what the club is."

"Fine," Kyoya sighed, relaxing his face. "It's the Debate Club."

Tamaki's violet orbs went wide, frown at his lips. "You mean the club _she_'s in?"

"Yes, the club _she_'s in," Kyoya repeated, glaring at the name on the paper.

The room went quiet except for the small whimpers coming from Tamaki. The other Hosts looked back and forth from Kyoya and Tamaki, confused look on their faces. It was silent until someone decided to break that silence.

"Uh, who's _she_?"

**~OHSHC; Debate Club Room~**

The Debate Club was exactly what it said, a club for debates. In a debate, there was a topic, which always have at least two sides. Each side would do research on their side of the topic and present it in front of the audience and a judge. The judge would hear each side and decide who's the winner based on presentation and information. This club was a step further for one who would want to be a lawyer/politician. Often, they were tournaments and competition for debates and Debate Clubs/Teams would come from all over for this.

The ladies of the Debate Club stood around, talking excited about the visit to the Host Club for the afternoon. Their club president had set it up for the females as a gift for the success they did in their latest tournament. Every girl in the club were pretty excited. All but one...

The said female sat from the group, typing away on her laptop. She wore the uniform for Ouran Academy females. Her sharp navy eyes concentrated on the screen in front of her, with a pair of silver-frame glass on the bridge of her nose. Her black hair went straight down her back stopping at her waist. Her bust, sized 36C, filled out her upperbody in the uniform, followed by a thin waist with wide hips. Her long, dancer-like legs crossed and uncrossed underneath her dress.

The female was named Sakura Untaki, a second year. She was the eldest of Daichi Untaki, Head of Untaki Attorney Firms spread accross the country. Sakura planned on becoming a lawyer and taking over Untaki Firms. That's if her father didn't married her off first, because she was his eldest daughter. She had a rivalry with Kyoya Ootori for reasons no one could tell for sure.

"Sakura, we're about to leave to visit the Host Club," a fellow female member explained, coming up to the female. This member had red hair and brown eyes, and her name was Ramika Wakahisa, a first year. Out of the females, the female called Sakura found her tolerable and the most intelligent.

"I know, let me just save this document first," Sakura hummed, before saving her document and shutting down her computer.

Sakura stood up to her full height, towering Ramika by two feet, laptop in hand. Ramika noticed her fellow member had a deep glare and frown on her face. Ramika smiled comfortingly up at Sakura.

"Don't worry about Kyoya, a couple of other girls had requested him," Ramika explained, nodding to the group. "Nobody has requested Haruhi, though I wonder why. Why don't take him?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but she didn't comment. Instead, she responded, "Alright, I'll request Haruhi Fujioka."

"Sakura! Ramika! Come, we're about to head over to the Host Club!" another female member exclaimed to the said girls, motioning with a 'come over' wave of her arm.

Sakura and Ramika nodded to her, before walking toward to the group. Sakura couldn't help but think with a sneer, _Well, I say that things are about to get interesting, Ohtori._

**~OHSHC; Auditorium Dressing Room~**

The Drama/Theater Club was for any boy or girl who was interested in acting on stage, or acting in general. The club held any auditions for any members for a number of roles for plays and musicals that did about once or twice a year, as well as anyone who wanted to join the club. However, the club also was short on clean up crew for the stage and backstage.

Two girls stood in the dressing room, one girl swept while the other dusted. Both girls looked identical with Aqua blue eyes and blonde curly hair with golden streaks that catched the light. However, the girl dusting wore a pink headband while the other sweeping wore a purple headband. They both were wearing the girls uniform with the same 34B size bust. Their hips and waist were small, still making them look exactly like they were twins.

These girls were identical twins with the surname Akiyama. The pink headband-wearing girl was named Mayumi, the older twin, while the purple headband-wearing one was called Naomi, the younger twin. The girls were the eldest daughters of Yasuomi Akiyama, a middle-class lawyer that had recently became a diplomat of Japan. They both were first years and have been at Ouran Academy for a week. Before their father a diplomat, they lived like commoners in a low-income house and shared a room all their lives. They have an interest in acting and singing on stage. They had joined the Drama/Theater Club since their first day, but they were force to work behind the scenes since it was late in the school year.

"Ugh!" Mayumi groaned, throwing the duster. "I hate that we are the _only _ones that have to clean up!"

Naomi abandoned the broom against the wall and went to her sister. She put her hands on Mayumi's shoulder.

"I know you do, sister," Naomi sighed, down-casting her gaze towards the floor. "I do too, and I hate that they treat us like commoners."

"Why is that?" Mayumi growled, forcing her way of her sister's reach to sit on a chair. "Father has been a diplomat for about six months, and he's famous now. He tried and he succeeded. He got us in this school..."

Naomi sat beside Mayumi, sighing disappointingly. "I know. I'm starting to lose hope for making friends at this school when everyone still treats us like crap."

Mayumi looked worryingly at Naomi, not wanting her to give up. She looked around the dressing room for a way to cheer up until she came across the broom Naomi was using and an appron. A lightbulb lit up in Mayumi's and she rushed over to the items.

Naomi perked up when she heard her sister singing,

"A dream~ is a wish~ your heart makes~..."

Naomi saw her sister wearing the appron and sweeping the floor while using the top of the broom like a microphone.

"Mayumi, what are you doing?" Naomi asked, giggling at her sisters preformance.

Her sister responded with a motion of her finger over her lips, telling Naomi to be quiet. Mayumi continued with her singing.

"When~ you're fast~ asleep~... In dreams~, you will lose~ you heartaches~... Whatever~ you wish for~ you keep~...Have faith in your dreams~ and someday~...Your rainbow~ will come smiling~ through~...No matter how~ your heart~ is greiving~...if you keep on~ believing~...the dream~ that you wish~ will~ come~ true..."

By the time Mayumi had finished, both sisters were beaming. Naomi had gotten her sister's message loud and clear. _Don't give on the dream of making more friends at this school... _

Mayumi took off the appron just as the door opened to reveal the Drama/Theater Club's president, third year Erisa Hayashi. With black, short hair and brown, honey eyes, she came in with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two sisters.

"Hey, commoners," Erisa sneered, crossing her arms across her chest. "Today, we're going to the Host Club and we have to include _all _of the girls in the club, including you two. Here's the deal: since you were once commoners, you will request Haruhi, a gifted but not as much as a commoner as you two. Be nice to him. And don't draw attention to yourselves from the other hosts."

Erisa turned and stomped out of the room, leaving behind two angry but confused girls.

"How dare she calls us commoners?" Mayumi growled, pushing her sleeves. "Why I oughta..."

Mayumi started to charge after Erisa, but Naomi held her sister back from going forward further.

"Don't get her another reason to call us that," Naomi warned lowly. "And Haruhi? It sounds like a girl's name, but why did Erisa called Haruhi 'him'? And what's a Host Club?"

"I don't know, maybe his parents wanted him to be unique," Mayumi replied, calming down a bit. "And I don't know what a Host Club is. Let's just go or we'll be late, which will be another reason for us to be called commoners."

The sisters walked out of the dressing room, walking hand in hand.

**~OHSHC; Home Ec. Kitchen~**

The Baking Club was for any girl and, rarely, any boy who was interested in baking sweets and breads. Sometimes, they would go to competitions and tournaments for their talents. Yes, everyone in the club had this baking talent.

Every girl was excited about going to the Host Club that afternoon. They had the cakes and other treats with them in their hands, chatting to each other.

A girl, about the same height as Hani, bend down, taking a dark cake out of the oven. She beamed, baby blue eyes shining, as she inspected the cake. She placed it on a counter nearby and iced it delicately. Her chocolate brown hair was out of the way in two high braids, making her like a child. Despite her childlike face, she had a bust size of 36A and a petite waist with petite hips.

The girl was third year Ukemo Kuizumi, a surprise to everyone that has met her. She was the only biological child of Okito and Amika Kuizumi, Co-heads of Kui Delights. 'Kui' was short for Kuizumi and 'Delights' were deserts like cakes, cookies, and other sweets. Though her parents loved her very much, Ukemo knew that her parents couldn't have any more children after her. Many foster siblings came and went, but there was one who stayed for the Ukemo's sake. Ukemo was very sensitive about her height and very insecure. She actually wanted to gain her parents' desert business when she was older. Ukemo admired Hani for his courage and confidence, but she didn't like calling him by his nickname, instead his real name Mitsukuni.

Ukemo placed the icing tools aside, looking back to admire her cake. She hoped that Mitsukuni would like it because it was her own creation. The girl placed a cover over the cake carefully so the cake would be safe on the trip over to Music Room #3.

"Ukemo, we're about to leave!" the class president, Ichiha Sharaki, exclaimed, coming by said girl. Ichiha was a third year with crimson eyes and black hair held back by a ponytail. "What's that?"

Ukemo assumed that she meant the cake in her hands. She beamed, "It's a cake for Mitsukuni. I made it for him, and I've been excited since the moment that I found out that we're visiting the Host Club."

Ichiha crossed her arms, smirking, "And what makes you so sure you're going to be with Hani?"

Ukemo's smile dropped, "Well, I...uh..."

"We have enough girls requesting him already," Ichiha huffed, smirking more when she saw Ukemo's gaze dropped to the ground. "Why, it's the reason _I_ offered to provide the snacks for the afternoon."

Ukemo sighed, not feeling like going to the Host Club then.

"Cheer up, Little girl," Ichiha snickered, smirking more. "Haruhi hasn't been taken yet... Maybe he could try your cake."

Ichiha walked off to the other girls, cackling. Ukemo's shoulder drooped more before she grabbed the cake. As she walked to the other girls, she bit her lip to keep the tears in her eyes from escaping.

She couldn't help but think, _But I wanted Mitsukuni to try my special, delicious creation, not Haruhi..._

**~OHSHC; Gymnasium~**

Various martial arts clubs included the following: Karate, Judo, Kendo, and Ninjutsu. Students from Ouran Acadmey, mostly boys, could learn different fighting techniques and use those techniques to protect themselves and others in the real world. The martial arts often competed in tournaments and competitions. The martial arts clubs have very few girls in them, but they do have girls.

The girls were standing by the front, chatting about the afternoon ahead of them. They had wanted an afternoon when they didn't see Mori as a potential opponent.

However, there was a girl away from the group, practicing her high roundhouse kick. She had dirty blonde in a ponytail with her ivy eyes narrowed in concentration. She had changed out of her uniform and into a tanktop and a pair of thigh-length shorts. The girl had a bust size of 36C, and her skin was slightly tan. She had wide hips and a thin waist, and she had long fit but strong legs.

The girl was third year Karai Saito, a lady who was in all the martial arts club. She was the foster daughter of Okito and Amika Kuizumi, and the foster-sister of Ukemo Kuizumi. Her background was that she had been in foster care ever since she was five, but she wasn't placed with the Kuizumi's until she was twelve. She was the only foster child that had stayed with them longer than a year. She started the Karate Club back in Ouran Middle, and it slowly grew into her joining more martial arts clubs. Specific reasons were unknown, but the rumor has it that she was loyal to her foster-sister, Ukemo, and would do anything to protect her.

"Karai, we're about to leave," one of the girls called out to her. Karai recognized her as Juria Minami, a first year with blonde hair and blue eyes. Karai smirked inwardly, thinking how one of the cutest girls in Ouran could vicious in a matter of seconds. "Go and get changed so we won't be late."

Karai nodded her understanding, before heading to the locker room. She swiftly changed into her Ouran uniform, and brushed through her hair so it didn't look like she was working on her techniques even if she was.

After she was done, Karai met up with the girls outside of the locker room. The whole group left the room and headed toward the Host Club.

**~OHSHC; Stairwell near Music Room #3~**

It seemed that the clubs going to the Host Club that afternoon had met at the exact time and place before the Music Room #3. Karai met up with Ukemo, to her surprise, in the back and she noticed that her foster-sister's normal smile wasn't on her face.

"Hi, Karai," Ukemo mumbled, not looking bothering to look up.

"Hey, are you okay?" two voices asked in unison.

Both Karai and Ukemo looked to the direction where the voices came from, and found a pair of twin girls, who looked also depressed, beside them. The one on the right wore a pink headband while the one on the left wore a purple headband.

"Maybe we should be asking that you two," Ukemo replied, looking concerned at them.

"Not really," the twin girls sighed, looking down at the ground.

"I'm not fine either," Ukemo shook her head, also looking down at the ground. "I can't give Mitsukuni the creation I made just for him."

"Who's that?" the twins asked, looking back at Ukemo with their heads tilted.

Ukemo blinked, noticing them for the first time. "Are you girls new students?"

"Yes, we just started here at Ouran last week," the pink-headband twin explained, gesturing her hand up. "Our father recently became a diplomat of Japan. I'm Mayumi Akiyama."

"And I'm Naomi Akiyama," the purple-headband twin continued, gesturing to herself. "We're first years, and we're in the Drama Club. We have no idea what the Host Club is."

"Nice to meet you," Ukemo beamed, eyes shinning, "I'm Ukemo Kuizumi; I'm in the Baking Club, by the way. And this is my foster-sister, Karai Saito who is in the Karate, Judo, Kendo, and Ninjutsu Clubs. Say hi, Karai."

Karai nodded in greeting, telling the Akiyama twins that she doesn't talk much.

"And we're both third years," Ukemo added, gaining two shocked looks at her. "I know, it's a temporary hormone deficiency. A lot of people are shocked by this."

The Akiyama twins' faces relaxed and nodded for her to go on.

Ukemo continued. "Anyway, the Host Club is a club full of boys entertaining girls at Ouran with acts and cosplays to live out the girls' fantasies."

The Akiyama twins gave her weird looks, telling Ukemo silently that they took it the wrong way.

"Don't worry, it's not like _that_," Ukemo hastily explained, turning pink.

"Oh okay, so who is in the Host Club?" the Akiyama twins asked, tilted their heads forward.

"Well," a new voice started, getting the four's attention, "there are seven boys in the Host Club at the moment."

All four of the girls looked in the direction of the voice, and found a tall, glasses-donned girl beside Karai.

"Pardon my eavesdropping," the girl nodded, a emotionless frown on her face. "I'm Sakura Untaki, a second year, and I'm in the Debate Club."

The other four just blinked, wanting her to continue.

"Anyway, there is President of the Host Club, Tamaki Suoh," Sakura explained, pushing her glasses up.

"Then, there's Vice President Kyoya Ohtori," Ukemo continued for Sakura, knowing her history with Kyoya. "Him and Tamaki founded the Host Club just last year. Both of them are second years like Sakura here."

"Then, you have twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," Sakura explained, catching the Akiyama girls' attention with the word 'twins'. "Yes, just like you girls, they're identical twins and first years."

"But wouldn't we have seen them already? Since we're first years?" Mayumi asked, curious about that.

"Maybe you girls don't have any classes with them..." Sakura suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"And also the fact that we're in 1-B," Naomi suggested as well, taping her chin.

"And there's Miksukuni Haninozuka," Ukemo paused, her cheeks colored, "and his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, they're third years like Karai and I. Just a little heads-up, Mitsukuni is nick-named Hani and he's the same height as me. Takashi also has a nickname too: Mori. Got that?"

"Gotcha," the Akiyama twins repeated in unison, each holding up a thumbs-up.

"So that's six," Mayumi mused, cupping her chin.

"Who's the seventh?" Naomi finished, also cupping her chin.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Sakura replied, "an honor student here at Ouran Academy on a scholarship. Also Haruhi looks a bit too feminine to be a male."

"Yeah, I thought Haruhi was a girl's name," Naomi agreed, looking at her sister.

"Wonder why that is," Mayumi mused, looking back at her sister.

"Who are you girls going to sit with?" Ukemo asked, looking curious. "Haruhi is who I'm going to pick."

"Us too," the Akiyama grumbled, looking down at the ground once again.

"As am I," Sakura replied, looking forward. "I'm assuming you are too, Karai-senpai?"

"Yes," Karai grunted, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Well, we're nearly there," Sakura warned, seeing the 'Music Room #3' sign up ahead.

The rest of the group of girls from the Baking, Drama, Martial Arts, and Debate Clubs were in front of the five girls in the back, not noticing or listening to their conversation. The girl in front opened up the doors, and rose petals flew at the group.

"Welcome," seven voices came from the door.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

The Host Club's guests of the day stepped inside, seeing the Host Club in their positions around Tamaki, who was in his chair.

"Welcome," Tamaki greeted, standing up from his chair to bow, "ladies of the Drama/Theater Club, Baking Club, all the martial arts Clubs, and the Debate Club. We're please to have you here. I'm Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host and the Princely Type."

Kyoya was the next to step up, pushing his glasses up. "Greetings, ladies. My name is Kyoya Ohtori, Vice-President of the Host Club as well as the Cool Type." He then glared at Sakura that sent frigthened chills down several girls' spines. "Untaki."

"Ootori," Sakura replied back with a frightening glare of her own.

Kyoya backed off, letting Hikaru and Koaru go next.

"Hello, ladies," the Hitachiin twins greeted in unison. "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and we're the Mischievious Type of the Club."

The twins bowed to the group before going off to the side to let Hani go next. Kaoru then noticed a pair of twin girls in the back of the group, but the one twin wearing the purple headband seemed to get his attention more than her twin. Kaoru looked away quickly, nudging his brother to indicate the twins in the back. Hikaru looked at the twins, and shrugged, turning back to the front where Hani was introducing himself.

Hani beamed, noticing the Baking Club with their cakes. "Hi, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hani. I'm known as the Boy Lolita Type, according to Tama-chan. This is Takashi Morinozuka, but most people call him Mori. Say hi, Takashi!"

Mori grunted in greeting, earning the bows of the girls of Martial Arts Clubs, including Karai. Mori noticed her in the back, next to her foster sister, and remembered her from several Martial Art Competitions and Tournaments.

"Takashi is known as the Strong, Silent Type of the Host Club," Hani added with a giggle, making Ukemo smile softly.

Haruhi was up next, smiling.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Haruhi bowed to the group, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'm known as the Natural Type of the Host Club."

Mayumi and Naomi shared a look. _Sakura was right, Haruhi looks too feminine to be a boy._

Tamaki approached the group again, after Haruhi went back with the rest of the Hosts.

"Now, ladies," Tamaki started, "You see the Hosts will be situated in different areas of the room and you will go to the Host of your choice. Understand, ladies?"

His reply was a collective of nods and verbal confirmations from the all the ladies in the group, except the five ladies in the back.

_What does he think we are, a bunch of kindgarteners?_

The Hosts took their positions around the room, letting the ladies follow them.

**~OHSHC, Haruhi and her guests~**

Haruhi didn't know what to expect when a tall glasses-wearing girl, a pair of girl twins, a tall blonde girl, and a short brunette sat around her, waiting for her to speak. She didn't know what to say, to be honest. Haruhi remembered the conversation with the Hosts about _she_.

_~Flashback~_

_"Uh, who's _she_?"_

_It was Haruhi, who asked this._

_"Senpai?"_

_Tamaki straightened and turned towards her. "Haruhi, we're talking about Sakura Untaki, Kyoya's rival."_

_"Kyoya has a rival?" the twins asked, raising an eyebrow. "And it's a girl?"_

_Hani blinked, understanding the situation. "Oh, are you talking about Sakura Untaki, heir of Untaki Attorney Firms?"_

_Haruhi perked up at 'Attorney'. "You mean she comes from a family of lawyers?"_

_"Not neccessarily, Haruhi," Kyoya replied, still glaring, "Just her father is. He built the company from his family's fortune, just like my father."_

_"Apparently," Tamaki continued, "Kyoya's father and Sakura's father are big rivals, since Kyoya's family is in the Medical business and Sakura's father is in the Lawyer business. You know, the common knowlegde of doctors hate lawyers and vice versa."_

_"Oh, is that why you and Sakura are rivals, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, blinking up at him._

_"Not at all, Haruhi," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up. "Untaki and I are rivals for a different reason, a completely different reason."_

_~Flashback~_

Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if the glasses-wearing girl was Kyoya's rival as she saw him call the girl 'Untaki' and she him 'Ohtori'. However, she decided to say something to her guests.

"So, ladies, what are your names?" Haruhi asked, chuckling nervously. _Not my best performance to guests, but what it takes to get rid of the silence._

Haruhi noticed that no one had replied to her question; they had just stared at her. Haruhi wanted one of the Hosts to come over and do anything.

_Just to get rid of the awkwardness in the air, _Haruhi thought.

Then, Haruhi heard a small voice, "Ukemo..."

The voice came from the short brunette to Haruhi's right. She looked like she was Hani's height, but she still had the body of a young lady.

"Your name is Ukemo?" Haruhi asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yes," the brunette named Ukemo grinned up at her. "You have the look of being in an awkward position, so I thought I helped you out. I'm Ukemo Kuizumi, and this is Karai Saito. We're third years."

Haruhi wasn't surprised when Ukemo said she was a third year; Hani was one as well.

"Nice to meet you, Ukemo and Karai," Haruhi replied, smiling. "Who else is here?"

Haruhi looked toward the twins across from her. She noticed that the twin on her left wore a pink headband in her blonde hair while the twin on her right wore a purple headband.

"I'm Mayumi," the pink headband twin explained, gesturing to herself.

"And I'm Naomi," the purple headband twin explained as well, doing the same as her twin.

"And we're..." the twins chroused in unison, "...the Akiyama twins!"

The twins smiled brightly at the end of their introduction. Haruhi blinked, as well as Ukemo. The glasses-wearing girl just rolled her eyes while Karai closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, frustrated.

"That was lame," Mayumi commented, frowning.

"I know," Naomi agreed, frowning as well.

"We've come up with better introductions than that before," Mayumi sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"And better deliveries to them," Naomi added, tucking a string of blonde behind her ear.

"Okay," Haruhi drawled out, before turning to the glasses-wearing girl seated on her left. "You've haven't introduced yourself, so what is your name?"

"The name's Sakura Untaki," the girl hummed, pushing her glasses up. "I'm sure Ootori and Suoh has mentioned me before."

Haruhi blinked, "Uh...well, not before today. Kyoya-senpai probably didn't want to mention on the account of your rivalry with each other."

"I see..." Sakura murmured, cupping her chin.

"So..." Mayumi stated, boredly.

"What now?" Naomi asked, shrugging.

_To be honest, I don't know what to do, _Haruhi thought. _These girls aren't my usual guests, and they don't seem to swoon when I talk. Maybe I should get to know them. Like what club they're in?_

Haruhi decided that it couldn't hurt. "What clubs are you ladies in?"

"Well, I'm in the Baking Club," Ukemo beamed, before looking sad once more.

"I'm in the Debate Club," Sakura explained, leaning back in her seat.

"Drama/Theater Club," Mayumi and Naomi stated in unison, bored expressions on their faces.

"What about you, Karai-senpai?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall blonde.

"The Karate, Judo, Kendo, and Ninjutsu Clubs," Karai replied, speaking for the first time in the group with Haruhi.

"Wow, that's great you girls know what you want," Haruhi smiled, closing her eyes. "I know that Sakura-senpai is a second year, and Ukemo-senpai mentioned that she and Karai-senpai are third years. What about you two?" She looked to the twins across from her.

"First years," the Akiyama twins replied, shrugging.

"But we're in 1-B homeroom so we don't see you," Mayumi added, looking down to the side.

"And we just started Ouran last week," Naomi commented, looking down to the side.

"Oh, well," Haruhi beamed at the two. "Welcome to Ouran Academy, you two. Ukemo-senpai, did you bake that cake on the table?"

"Yes, it was supposed to be for Mitsukuni, but my Club president had other plans," Ukemo explained, sighing dejectedly. "But good cake is too good to go to waste. You guys want some?"

Haruhi, along with the group, engaged in conversation and got to know the girls a little better. She learned about the girls' background and was pleasantly surprised that the twins were once apart of the middle class like she was.

Haruhi also discovered the girls' histories, other than Karai. Sakura had three other siblings: Sakito, her first year brother in Ouran Middle School; Junika, her five-year old sister starting elementary school; and Genichi, her one-year old brother. The Akiyama twins had a younger brother of the age of five and starting elementary school as well: Jouta. Ukemo was her parents' only biological child and Karai was their longest foster child they've had.

For some reason, Haruhi felt safe and admired by these girls. _It's like they know I'm a girl._

"Haruhi, are you going to tell the truth about the fact you're a female?" Sakura asked, pushing her glasses up.

Haruhi froze, hoping nobody in the room heard. Luckily, nobody did, Haruhi noticed. Sakura didn't say too loudly.

"Yeah, what's that about?" the Akiyama twins asked in unison.

"You can tell us, Haruhi," Ukemo assured, smiling at her. "We won't tell nobody."

Haruhi thought about it. _If I tell them, they won't tell, but I might get in trouble with the Host Club. However, if I don't tell them, there's a chance they might tell, and I still get in trouble with the Host Club. Either way, I'm in trouble with Host Club regardless. But I want these girls to trust me._

"Alright," Haruhi sighed, before lowing her voice. "But you can't tell anybody outside of the Host Club."

The group nodded, leaning closer to hear better.

Haruhi sighed once. "Okay, it all started when I was looking for a quiet place to study..."

The brown-eyed brunette went to explained the first time she met the Host Club to the fact that they knew that she was a girl. She explained about the vase she broke, and paying off her debt. She also told them that it was paid off already, but she loved the Host Club and didn't want to quit.

"And so, that's how I kept my gender a secret from everyone," Haruhi whispered, finishing her story.

The group leaned back and absorbed what was in the story.

Mayumi started, "So does any of the guys in the Host Club..."

"...have a crush on you?" Naomi finshed, blinking curiously.

Haruhi bit her lip in thought, before shrugging. "Honestly, I don't know."

The rest of the group gave her a flat look.

"What?" Haruhi asked, blinking confused.

"Nothing," the group replied in unison.

"We won't tell anybody the truth," Ukemo beamed, raising her right hand. "I promise."

Karai raised her right hand as well, and grunted her promise. Mayumi raised her left hand while Naomi raised her right.

"We promise," the twins assured, smiling.

"I do, as well," Sakura agreed, raising her right hand.

Haruhi smiled brightly before seeing Tamaki standing up.

"Ladies, it seems that our time together has gone by so fast, but we're closing up Host Club today. I hope you enjoyed your time here as much as we enjoyed having you here," Tamaki explained, smiling dreamily.

The guests started to stand, along with Haruhi's guests. Ukemo came up to Haruhi, with a piece of her cake she made on a plate in her hand. The small brunette tapped Haruhi's hand and the taller brunette looked down at Ukemo.

"Can you make sure that Mitsukuni gets this?" Ukemo asked, handing her the piece of cake. "I did make it for him."

"Sure, Ukemo-senpai," Harurhi beamed, holding the plate of cake.

"Bye, Haruhi," Ukemo waved, walking back with the group.

"Nice to meet you," the Akiyama smiled, walking back as well.

"This won't be our only encounter, Haruhi," Sakura stated, walking with the group.

Haruhi smiled, glad that she made some new and trusting friends. She watched as the guests disappeared out the door, and was then tackled by Tamaki when the door closed.

* * *

**The end...**

**Yes, I know one of my characters is named after a TMNT character and has somewhat of her personalty. Just accept it, already...**

**Tell me what you think in a review, please. Don't be shy. :) Also, give me some cosplay ideas for the Host Club to do. I'll give credit, I promise.**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	2. Episode II: Bonds Are Made

**Hiya, folks! Flutejrp here! Apologizes to all who waited for an update! To be honest, I didn't know what to write in this chapter and certainly I don't know what to write in the next one! But if you guys have any ideas, let me know...**

**Fact(s): This chapter picks up from the last one, as will some of future chapters. Bonds are made in this one, and you get a taste of the Kyoya/Sakura rivalry in this one. By the way, I've changed the way I spell Kyoya's last name from Ohtori to Ootori. I changed it in the last chapter as well. In this chapter, we meet three new OCs: the siblings of my OCs... Spoiler alert!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1, minus the 'Disney song'...**

* * *

**Episode II: Bonds Are Made! **

**~OHSHC; Auditorium Dressing Room~**

"You girls did a good job," Erisa complimented, walking back and forth in front of the Akiyama twins. "If you two keep this up, I might consider you two to be in one of the plays we do here."

Mayumi and Naomi looked at each other. They knew Haruhi stayed in the Host Club because she loved it and everyone in the Host Club, unlike them. They loved Theater, but they didn't like their club President.

"No," the twins stated in unison, standing up.

"No?" Erisa repeated, pausing in her pacing. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"You heard us," the twins chroused in unison. "We quit the Drama/Theater Club. We don't want to be apart of it if you're President."

"Well, commoners are all quitters," Erisa huffed, glaring at the two.

"Not all commoners," Mayumi defended, taking her sister's hand in hers.

"And we're not commoners anymore," Naomi glared at Erisa, along with Mayumi.

The Akiyama walked out of the doors, leaving Erisa speechless.

**~OHSHC; Outside the Home Ec. Kitchen~**

Karai waited patiently by the Kitchen for her foster-sister, Ukemo. She leaned against the wall, looking around the corridor.

"Hello, Karai," a familiar voice greeted, and it turned out to be Sakura.

Karai nodded back a greeting as well, going back to waiting.

Sakura, with her belongings in her hands, stood beside her. "I have a feeling that the Host Club might find out about us knowing Haruhi's secret."

She took a moment to cup her chin in thought before continuing.

"Maybe we all should walk over to the Host Club and explained the situation."

Karai nodded in agreement, before hearing the Kitchen door open.

The door revealed a tearing Ukemo, head down. She was sniffling, and she wiped her nose. Suddenly, there was a tissue infront of her face.

"Oh," Ukemo squeaked, taking the tissue from the hand. "Thank you, Karai."

Ukemo wiped her face and blew her nose into the tissue.

"Everything okay?" Sakura asked, surprising Ukemo of her presence.

"No, Sakura," Ukemo replied a moment after recovering from her shock. "I was just kicked out of the Baking Club."

"What? Why?" two familiar voices asked in utter shock and confusion.

The three girls turned to see the Akiyama twins standing nearby, looking at Ukemo in shock.

"I don't know why," Ukemo whined, tearing up again. "But Ichiha wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. She just kicked me out."

Karai pulled a couple more tissues, while the Akiyama twins comforted the third year. A couple of minutes later, Ukemo had calmed down and the girls headed to Music Room #3.

_I hope Haruhi isn't in trouble,_ the Akiyama twins and Ukemo thought.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

"Haruhi, was Sakura being mean to you?"

"Did she sound all high and mighty to you?"

"Haru-chan, did Saku-chan seem as bad as Tama-chan and Kyo-chan make her out to be?"

Haruhi held a deadpan expression at the question she was asked by the twins and Hani.

"No, she wasn't, she didn't, and she wasn't that bad," Haruhi replied, in order she was asked. "I don't see what Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai are making a big deal about Sakura-senpai."

Tamaki had retreated into his 'woe' corner while Kyoya continued typing away on his laptop. However, Haruhi's last comment made him stop typing.

"Haruhi, is it possible that she knows about your true gender?" Kyoya hummed, bowing his head.

The rest of the Host Club, beside Haruhi, looked at the brunette, waiting for an answer they didn't thought was possible.

Haruhi had to choose her next words carefully, but she knew she couldn't lie to her friends.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi sighed, frowning.

The Host Club gasped, while Kyoya commented, "As I thought."

"But I didn't tell her," Haruhi hastily explained, holding her hands up. "She figured it out on her own. All of them did."

"They all did?" the Host Club replied, back in unison.

_I should have shut up, now the girls are going to get in trouble, _Haruhi thought, with a sigh.

"Who else knows other than Sakura, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, biting back a growl.

He was met with silence so he turned toward Haruhi and repeated himself in a more stern tone in his voice.

Haruhi flinched at the tone, and then the doors opened.

The Host Club turned to see Haruhi's former guests, coming in the doorway. The Host Club, save Kyoya, were shocked to see the girls in the room after club hours.

"Untaki, what are you doing here?" Kyoya growled, sending a glare in her direction.

Sakura didn't waver, however; instead she sent a glare of her own. She didn't say anything while the rest of the Host Club recovered from their shock.

"Uh, guys what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we wanted to come down here to get you out of trouble with the Host Club," Ukemo explained, blinking up at Haruhi.

"You guys..." Haruhi was interupted when Hikaru and Kaoru placed on a hand on her mouth.

"And why would Haruhi be in trouble?" Hikaru smirked, placing on his hip.

"Yeah, tell us what Haruhi did that would get 'himself' in trouble," Kaoru smirked, copying his brother.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Mayumi and Naomi asked in unison, crossing their arms.

"Yes, we mostly definitely would!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "Tell us please!"

"Calm down, Suoh," Sakura snapped, rolling her navy eyes. "We _all_ know about Haruhi being a girl..."

The Host Club, save Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya, gasped in unison after she said, eyes widening.

"...and we figure it out on own," Sakura finished, pushing her glasses up.

"But how?" the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki asked loudly.

"We're not stupid," Mayumi huffed, glaring at the Host Club.

"Or blind," Naomi stated, also glaring at the Host Club.

"We just wanted to clear up any confusion that we might have caused," Ukemo beamed, making Hani beam as well.

"We won't tell anyone, we swear," the Akiyama twins promised in unison.

"And how do we know if we can trust you girls?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison. "Hmm?"

Haruhi, in the mist of all this, managed to get the twins' hands off her mouth, and walked over to the group of girls. She allowed the girl to walk into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Guys, cut it out," Haruhi commanded, glaring at the Host Club. "I trust them to keep this a secret, shouldn't that be enough?"

"No," the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki replied at the same time Hani said, "Yes."

The 'No' group stared at Hani like he grew a second head.

"What?" Hani blinked innocently, "If Haru-chan trusts them enough to keep it a secret, then I trust them too as well."

"But Hani-senpai," Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know their names," Kaoru finished.

"So?" Hani cutely glared at them. "Haru-chan never a bad judgement about trusting anyone with the secret like Kasa-chan."

Mayumi and Naomi looked at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"Hani-senpai's right," Tamaki sighed, bowing his head. "I'm ashamed for doubting my daughter's judgement.

"Daughter?" the Akiyama twins asked in unison, looking at Haruhi from comfirmation.

"I left that part, didn't I?" Haruhi muttered to the Akiyama twins. "It's a long story."

"By the way, what are your names?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow at the group.

"Yeah, the only one we know of is Sakura Untaki," Kaoru agreed, also raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, how rude of us," the Akiyama twins giggled, before smiling. "We're Mayumi and Naomi Akiyama, first years in the B class."

"Hi, I'm Ukemo Kuizumi, a third year," Ukemo smiled shyly. "This is my foster-sister, Karai Saito, who's also a third year."

"Kuizumi? As in 'Kui Delights'?" Hani asked, eyes gleaming.

"Uh...yes," Ukemo replied, cheeks turning pink.

"I love their treats!" Hani squealed, everyone in the room except Mori, Kyoya, Sakura, and Karai flinched at his volume.

"Uhh...thanks?" Ukemo's mouth quirked up before going down again.

Before Hani could go into full asking mode toward Ukemo, Kyoya looked toward the Akiyama twins.

"You're the daughters of new diplomat, Yasuomi Akiyama, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes," the said girls replied back in unison, raising an eyebrow at him.

"In that case, welcome to Ouran Academy," Kyoya stated, pushing his glasses.

"Turn off the charms, Ootori," Sakura hummed, narrowing his eyes. "They won't fall for it."

Kyoya growled lowly, as Sakura took a seat at one of the couches.

"What's going on with them two?" the Akiyama twins asked, looking toward the rest of the Host Club.

"Apparently, they have a rivalry between the two of them," the Hitachiin twins replied, shrugging before smirking towards the twin girls.

"So you two are new to Ouran Academy," the boy twins chuckled, making the Akiyama twins raise an eyebrow.

"You're both identical twins..." the twin on their right trailed off, slowly walking behind them.

"...and first years just like us," the twin copied his brother and walked behind as well.

"The only difference," the Hitachin twins hummed, before leaning closing to a twin girl's ear. "...is that you're both girls."

The Akiyama twins blinked in unison. "What?" They both turned around to find the Hitachiin twins laughing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the pink head-band twin asked, glaring at the twins.

"Yeah," the purple head-band twin agreed, slightly offended.

"Oh, the twins are just messing you, girls," Haruhi explained, chucking abit.

"Still, it sounded abit..."

"...sexist," the Akiyama twins murmured softly.

The Hitachiin twins recovered from their laughing fit, before smirking once again.

"Hey, how about you two girls..."

"...play a game with us?" the boy twins asked.

Haruhi noticed the Akiyama twins perked right.

"What kind of game?" the girl twins asked, interested.

"The 'Which One is Hikaru' game!" the Hitachiin twins exclaimed, making the Host Club groan.

"Why do you boys do this?" Haruhi asked, rolling her eyes.

"That game is kinda getting old," Hani deadpanned, annoyed.

"Well, they got our attention..."

"...and we just want to test their skills," the boy twins huffed, crossing their arms.

"We'll play," the pink head-band twin smirked, "as along they play a game of our own."

The purple head-band twin giggled. "It's like your game except you have to guess which one is Mayumi..."

"We can play that game as well," the Hitachiin twins beamed, interest peaked.

Haruhi sighed, sitting beside Sakura. The navy-eyed girl continued typing away at her computer, occasionally sending hate glares at Kyoya. Hani and Ukemo sat down and chat while Mori and Karai guard beside them. Haruhi noticed that Tamaki was in his 'emo' corner while Kyoya typed in calculations into his computer at the same time send hate glares at Sakura.

The two sets of twins set across from each other; the Hitachiin twins on one side and the Akiyama twins on the other. The Hitachiin twins had brought out the green hats and smirked at the girl twins.

"What should they get _when _we win?" the pink head-band twin asked, making the boy twins' smirk widen.

"What makes you so sure that you'll win?" the red-head twin across from her raised an eyebrow.

"No one has gotten it right, except one person," the red-head twin beside him informed.

"And that's Haruhi," the red-head twins stated in unison.

The Akiyama twins looked towards said girl, who just shrugged at them.

"My sister didn't mean to sound so confident," the purple head-band twin giggled, making her sister glare at her.

The twin across from her chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll get that..."

"...that is _if _you girls win," his twin huffed.

"Right," the Akiyama twins nodded in unison.

"Ready?" the boy twins asked, about to place the green hats on their heads.

"Ready," the girl twins giggled.

The Hitachiin twins placed the hats on their heads, covering up where they part their hair. They switched themselves animatedly, reminding the girls of an anime. The boys stopped and beamed at the girls.

"Now which one is Hikaru?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison.

The Akiyama twins looked at each other and slowly smirked. The quartet didn't notice that the Host Club room had gone quiet, watching them play this game, including Haruhi.

_Are they going to get it right? _everyone thought, other than the quartet.

The Akiyama twins looked at the Hitachiin twins, thoughtful looks on their face. The pink head-band pointed at the twin in front of her.

"Hikaru," she simply stated.

The purple head-band twin girl pointed at the twin in front of her, and stated in the same tone as her sister.

"Kaoru."

At that moment, everyone in the room, except for the quartet, waited for the boy twins to reply.

_Did they get it right? _they all thought.

The Hitachiin twins' faces were frozen on the smiles they were given. Slowly, however, their smiles disappeared and a look of astonishment replaced them, mouths frowning.

"You girls are right," Hikaru sighed, removing his hat.

"Congrats," Kaoru copied his brother.

The Akiyama twins frowned worriedly, and looked at each other.

"They actually got it right," Tamaki whispered to himself.

"But how?" Hani blinked, not understanding.

"Yeah, Hani's right," Hikaru hissed, startling Kaoru. "How did you girls get it right?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru warned, noticing his twin's glare on the girl twins.

"Like we said before," the pink head-band glared right back at him. "We're not blind or stupid."

"She's right," her twin defended, look assured at them. "Each set of identical twins has a way of telling one from the other. Wether in looks or even actions."

"And sometimes attitude," the pink head-band girl twin snapped, looking pointedly at Hikaru.

"Whatever," Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms. "Are we allowed to play your game now? The 'Which one is Mayumi' one?"

"Yes," the Akiyama twins stated in unison. "Hint: we are identical twins, but we have one thing different from the other."

"Hmm..." Hikaru and Kaoru hummed, looking at the girls.

"Don't you think that's a bit perverted the way they're looking at them?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, quietly.

"Well, the girls don't seem to mind," Haruhi replied, shrugging. _How did Tamaki-senpai get beside me anyway?_

"Alright, Mayumi is the twin wearing the pink head-band," Hikaru sighed, bored look on his face.

"And that means, Naomi is the twin wearing the purple head-band," Kaoru beamed, closing his eyes.

"That's right," the Akiyama twins beamed, while Naomi giggled afterward.

"So I'm guessing those are your favorite colors," Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms and legs.

"Yep," Mayumi nodded, raising an eyebrow at his behavior.

Haruhi smiled at the quartet, happy that it didn't end in a bad way. She looked toward the third years and suddenly remembered something. She grabbed said thing and brought it over to the table where the third years were.

"Ukemo-senpai, here," Haruhi smiled, giving the girl the leftover cake.

"Oh, thank you," Ukemo beamed at her before turning to Hani. "Mitsukuni, would you like try this cake? I made it myself."

"Sure, I'd love to," Hani licked his lips at the thought of trying the cake.

"Hold on, Mitsukuni," Mori spoke up, gaining the attention of the group around them. "Is it poisoned, Ukemo?"

"No, it isn't," Ukemo replied, shaking abit. "I promise."

"It's okay, Takashi," Hani smiled assuringly at his cousin, "I trust Ukemo enough to try her cake."

"Okay," Mori relaxed, watching his cousin as he takes the piece of cake from Ukemo.

Hani picked up a fork, and sliced into the cake. Again the room went silent as Hani placed a bit of the cake into his mouth. Ukemo cupped her hands over her mouth, hoping he liked the cake...

Liked would have been an understatement for how Hani felt about the cake.

"This is soooo delicious and soooo sweeeeet!" Hani exclaimed, beaming excitedly as he finished out the slice of cake. "It's nothing I've tasted before!"

The room relaxed and smiled as Hani finished the rest of the cake. Ukemo beamed as well and her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni," Ukemo stated, making Hani look at her. "It's my own recipe. I was trying to give black a flavor, besides black licorice."

Both Hani and Ukemo sticked their tongue at the thought of the yucky black licorice, and they both giggled.

"You might want to brush your teeth soon so you won't get a cravity," Ukemo adviced, turning away from him.

"Okay, I will," Hani beamed, getting up. "Thank you for the cake, Ukemo."

Hani promptly placed a kiss on her cheek before skipping off to the bathroom. The room went silent as the bathroom door shut. Ukemo froze before placing a hand on the cheek where Hani kissed her. She turned red as a tomato as she tried to sink down into the couch, covering her mouth and face.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Ukemo-sen-"

"I'm fine!" Ukemo interupted with a shout.

"I think it's adorable," Mayumi sighed dreamily.

"I do too," Naomi sighed as well, sinking down into the couch.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, before turning to the calming Ukemo. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Haruhi," Ukemo breathed, blush disappearing.

Then, the bathroom door opened and closed, revealing a beaming Hani. He came up back at his seat by Ukemo.

"Did you make that cake today, Ukemo?" Hani asked, looking at her.

"Yes, it was supposed to be for you when... we... visited the Host Club," Ukemo's smile faltered before turning away. "The Baking Club..."

"Ukemo?" Hani looked at her worriedly.

Concerned, Karai headed over by her foster sister, box of tissues in hand. Then, Ukemo let out a soft sob, surprising the Host Club.

"Oh-no, Ukemo," Mayumi muttered, worriedly.

"She's crying again," Naomi murmured, in the same tone as her sister.

"Again?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, raising their eyebrows.

"Ukemo was kicked out of the Baking Club earlier this afternoon," Sakura informed, looking at Ukemo sympatheicly. "Ichiha Sharaki wouldn't give a reason or wouldn't listen to Ukemo-senpai. She just kicked Ukemo out of the club."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ukemo," Hani sighed, patting the upset girl on her back.

"Wouldn't give a reason?" Tamaki cried in disbelief. "That's against the Ouran Academy Student Handbook. I should bring it up with my father. He should do something about it..."

"Even if you did," Kyoya spoke up, typing on his computer, "Ichiha could just find a logic reason as to why she kicked Ukemo out of the club."

"Even if it isn't true?" Haruhi asked, worried about the third year girl.

Kyoya opened his mouth to answer her, but Sakura beat him to it, making him glare at her.

"Maybe, but the Board would have to investigate the reason," Sakura explained, holding the Ouran Academy Student Handbook in her hands. "Apparently, 'I don't like her' isn't a logical reasoning, which I believe is the reason Ichiha kicked Ukemo out in the first place."

"But who would not like Ukemo?" Mayumi asked, eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yeah, I agree," Naomi huffed, crossing her arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura shut the book close. "Ichiha is intimidated by the fact Ukemo's family is in the baking business and one of the best at that..."

"I don't think Intimidation is a reason to kick someone out of the club," Tamaki stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't," Kyoya informed, typing away on his computer. "It goes under the category of Personal Reasons like the 'I don't like this person'."

"What would be logical reasons then?" Haruhi asked, sitting beside Tamaki once again.

"Low grades," Sakura replied, about to list more.

"Tardy to club meetings," Kyoya blurted smoothly.

"Not attending club meetings," Sakura countered, glaring at Kyoya.

"Bad attitude," Kyoya shot back, also glaring at Sakura.

"Skipping any competitions/tournaments said club might attend."

"Frequent dententions and punishments in school, and..."

"Not able to get along with any other club member," both of the second years finished in unison, glaring fiercely at each other.

The rest of the people in the room noticed the tension between Kyoya and Sakura; most of them experiencing one of their fights. Silence filled the room before Tamaki coughed into his hand.

"That's just a few logical reasons, Haruhi," Tamaki explained, smiling awkwardly.

Haruhi blinked, looking at Ukemo who had stopped crying and was now blowing her nose. The brunette first-year shook her head.

"I doubt any of those reasons fit Ukemo-senpai, though," Haurhi stated, frowning.

"Yeah, me too," Tamaki sighed, before smiling. "Which is why I'm inviting Ukemo-senpai to join the Host Club."

"What?" Haruhi blinked.

"What?" Hikaru's and Koaru's eyes widened.

"What?" Hani squeaked.

"What?" Kyoya growled.

"What did you say?" Ukemo sniffled, wiping her nose clean.

"Not as a Host," Tamaki clarified, shaking his head. "But as a chef so she can practice her Baking skills."

Haruhi blinked, slowly understanding. "That's actually not a bad idea. It would be like Ukemo never left the Baking Club."

"Wow, the boss having a good idea?" Hikaru mock gasped, smirking.

"Now, that's rare," Kaoru chuckled in his hand.

"Shut up, you two," Tamaki glared at the Hitachiin twins. "So, what do you say, Ukemo? Want to join the Host Club and be a chef?"

Ukemo blinked, uneasy about the decision. "I'm not sure..."

"Come on, Ukemo," Hani urged, pleading with his eyes. "You can more cakes for us... and me of course!"

"Well, when you put it that way," Ukemo muttered to herself, before smiling and speaking up. "I'll take it!"

"Yay!" Hani exclaimed, while Tamaki 'yahoo!'ed.

The Hitachiin twins smiled, "I still have no idea..."

"...what happened here, but..."

"...we're glad it did, we think..." the twins finished in unison.

The Akiyama twins smiled at Ukemo.

"I'm glad that Ukemo was able to be in another club after what happened," Naomi sighed, sinking into the couch.

"Me too, sister," Mayumi agreed, looking at her sister. "At least she be'll in a club, doing what she loves."

"Unlike us," Naomi frowned, looking down.

"We weren't happy with the way our club president treated us," Mayumi informed, making Naomi look at her. "She didn't give us a chance to be _apart _of the Theater/Drama Club, but treat us like we were servants. Let's just be happy for Ukemo-senpai..."

"Okay," Naomi muttered, before a smile crept on her face.

"So ladies, what do you want your prize to be?" the Hitachiin twins asked, gaining the Akiyama twins' attention.

The girl twins smirked, thinking of a prize.

**~OHSHC; Outside the Debate Club Room~**

A boy walked out of the Debate Club Room, shaking his head. His hair was chestnut brown and laid flat on his head, navy eyes flickering with confusion. He wore the boys' Ouran Middle Academy Uniform, and was of medium height.

A little girl trailed behind him, looking up at him with curious hazel eyes. Her hair curled to the top of her shoulders, the color of black ravens it was. She wore an Ouran uniform as well, but it was the girls' Ouran Elementary Academy.

"Saki," the little girl piped behind her. "Where did they say she was?"

"Junika, our sister is in the Host Club Room," 'Saki' replied, confused. "Where she knows a certain spawn of Father's enemy is in."

'Saki', or Sakito Untaki shook his head again, deciding that it didn't make. Junika Untaki, the little girl, blinked her hazel eyes up at him. Sakito realized that the girl was still confused.

"Kyoya Ootori, of the Ootori Group," Sakito clarified, grasping his sister's hand. "The Head of it is Father's rvial, Yoshio Ootori."

"Oooh," Junika drawled, understanding. "Why would she be there?"

"I don't know," Sakito responded, narrowing his eyes. "But we're going to find out."

"Um...excuse me?" a small voice piped, making Sakito pause.

"Jouta!" Junika exclaimed, eyes lighting up in excitement.

A boy, the same height as Junika, stood near a pillar, looking at his feet. His hair was a deep dark blonde tint, and covered his forehead. The boy wore the boy uniform of Ouran Elementary Academy. His blue eyes lit up in excitement when Junika shouted his name.

"Junika!" the boy 'Jouta' exclaimed back, opening his arms as Junika came to embrace him.

Sakito blinked in cofusion, but he face-plamed himself. He realized that Junika had stated that she made a new friend the week before, a boy by the name of 'Jouta'. However, she didn't provide a last name of her new friend. Their father was slightly disappointed, but didn't show it as did their older sister. Then, he wondered what an Elementary student was doing in a High School.

"Saki," his sister's voice brought him back to reality, "this is the boy I was telling you the other day, Jouta. Jouta, this is my older brother, Saki."

"Hi," Jouta shyly voiced, adverting his eyes down to his feet. "Nice to meet you."

Sakito smiled back, noticing the boy's nervousness. "Likewise."

"So what are you doing here, Jouta?" Junika asked, looking at him curiously.

Jouta snapped his head to her and replied, "I'm looking for my sisters. They weren't where we usually meet after school."

"You can come with us. We're looking for our sister, too," Junika suggested, before looking up at Sakito. "Can he come, Saki?"

"Yes," Sakito replied, before remembering where their sister was. "Most likely where we're going could lead to your sisters' location."

"Yay!" the two Elementary children exclaimed.

Saki chuckled lowly before the three took off their destination.

**~OHSHC; Outside Music Room #3~**

"Mu..mu..."

"Music Room Three, Junika," Sakito clarified for his sister.

"Sorry, I'm still struggling with reading, Saki," Junika sighed, disappointed.

"It's okay, I did too," Sakito smiled comfortingly.

"Are we going to go in?" Jouta asked, wanting to find his sisters.

"Yes, we are," Sakito nodded, bracing himself.

Sakito reached out and twisted the door knob, pushing it open silently to peek in. The scene reminded him of one in the smooth wilderness; it was calm and peaceful... Not what he was expecting with an Ootori and Untaki in the same room...

Sakito recognized his sister typing on her laptop, occasionally chatting with the brunette boy(?) beside her. He recognized the third Ootori son writing in his black book, talking to the blonde boy beside him in a corner. Looking around, Sakito glanced at the two sets of identical twins, one boy set and one girl set, idily chatting with each other. He moved on to found Mitzukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Karai Saito in the same area, with Hani chatting excitedly to a girl about his height. He recognized the three from matches he has competing in or attending tournaments.

Sakito felt a tug on his uniform, turning to see his sister looking up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed lowly, urging his body forward.

**~OHSHC; Music Room #3~**

Haruhi paused her conservation with Sakura when she heard the door creak open to reveal three figures; two young children, a boy and a girl, and one pre-teenage boy.

The little girl smiled and exclaimed, "Sakura!"

Said girl turned her head to see the little girl heading her way. Everyone in the room, save for the new arrivals, snapped their attention to the little girl and her 'accompaniment'.

"Junika..." Haruhi heard Sakura mutter.

The little girl climbed on the couch and embraced Sakura. Haruhi noticed that Sakura didn't flinch once.

"Me and Saki have been waiting for you in the limo," the little girl piped, a bit muffled as the girl buried her face in Sakura's shoulder.

"'Saki and I', Junika," Sakura corrected gently, to which the litte girl-_Junika,_ Haruhi mentally corrected-giggled in response. "I guess I lost track of time, and I didn't realize it was time to leave."

"Why would you be here anyway?" the preteen boy asked, getting Sakura's attention. "You know, with an Ootori in here."

Kyoya growled, turning back to his work.

"Just clearing up loose ends, Saki," Sakura replied, shutting her laptop.

"Mayumi! Naomi!" the little boy exclaimed, noticing the Akiyama twins.

"Jouta!" Naomi gasped, standing up.

"We forgot about meeting you!" Mayumi shouted, standing up as well.

"We're sorry!" the two girls exclaimed, running closer to the little boy. "Please forgive us!"

"Alright," Jouta giggled, "as long as you two sing me to sleep tonight!"

"Deal!" the Akiyama twins agreed, holding their thumbs up.

"Who is that?" Hikaru asked his twin softly.

"Must be a brother," Kaoru replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Guys and girls, this is our younger brother," Mayumi explained, standing on the boy's left-really right-side.

"Jouta Akiyama," Naomi finished, standing on the boy's other side.

Jouta blinked, before bring a meek hand up in a small wave. "H-hi..."

"I would like to introduce my siblings as well," Sakura voiced, walking up beside the preteen boy with her bag in one hand and holding Junika on her hip with the other. "This is Sakito, my younger brother...

"Oh! We know him, Saku-chan!" Hani exclaimed, beaming at Saki. "Hi, Saki-chan. Say hi, Takashi!"

Mori just grunted. In response, Sakito bowed in respect.

"Nice to see you again, Hani-senpai. You too, Mori-sensei," Saktio replied politely.

"How do you know him, Hani-senpai?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison.

"Mind if I take this one, Hani-senpai?" Sakura questioned, raising her bag-holding hand.

"Not at all, Saku-chan," Hani responded, smiling. "I did interrupt you. Sorry!"

"It's fine," Sakura smirked, pushing her glasses up. "My brother is a fighting club in the Middle School, the same one Hani-senpai's brother is president of."

Haruhi briefly remembered Chika and the rivalry between him and Hani-senpai at one point.

"So my brother has matches where Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai has watched," Sakura explained, with a proud smile toward Saki. "Anyway, this is Junika, my younger sister." She gestured the girl in her arms.

"Wait, Junika?" Mayumi repeated, smirking mischievously.

"Yep! Hi!" Junika beamed, waving her hand enthusiastically.

"May we leave now, Sakura?" Sakito asked, wanting to leave before the Ootori third son picked a fight with her.

"We may, Saki," Sakura replied, turning to the door.

"Bye!" Junika shouted, waving her hand in the same matter as before.

"Goodbye!" Hani and Ukemo replied back in unison, only realizing it after the door closed.

"We must take our leave as well," Mayumi explained, grasping one of her brother's hands.

"Our mom is making our favorite dinner tonight," Naomi informed, holding her brother's other hand.

"Bye, guys. It was nice meeting you two," the Akiyama twins stated in unison, before leaving out the door.

"Karai and I have to leave too," Ukemo piped, standing up. "We have to process what happened, but I'll be back tomorrow before Club starts."

"Will you have some cakes already with you?" Hani asked, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Mitsukuni," Ukemo replied, meekly.

"Yay!" Hani screamed in happiness.

Her and Karai gathered their things and left, closing the door behind them.

"Haruhi," Tamaki voiced, catching the brunette's attention. "Those girls, though they're abit weird..."

"Calling the kettle black, Boss?" the twins hummed.

"Shut up!" Tamaki exclaimed at them, before turning back to Haruhi, "Are you completely sure that we can trust them with your secret?"

"I'm sure, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi replied, smiling knowingly. "There's something about them that's different about them and I feel like I can trust them."

Suddenly, she was tightly embraced by Tamaki, who was exclaiming that what she said and how she said it was 'cute'. She immediately tried to pry herself from his grasp, but failed.

Haruhi thought, '_Mom, I feel like I can trust them with my secret. This day has been tiring, but it was a good day. I did make some new friends, but one of them ended up being an rival to one of my friends. I can see that bonds were made today, and it's going to be interesting how it turns for me and them in the future...'_

* * *

**And done! **

**Wow, you guys are still here? I'm joking!**

**Anyway, shorter chapter than the previous, but nevertheless entertaining.**

**Tell me what you guys think and what you want to see in the next chapter. I'll try to make it happen...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
